customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Pistachios, Sweets
Barney's Pistachios, Sweets & Healthy Bodies '''is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was only released on DVD to stores on May 18, 2017 in the United Kingdom in Europe and Australia. Synopsis It's fun to eat, drink and be healthy with Barney and his friends! Barney tries to touch the pistachios and share some with his friends, Riff eats too many sweets and develops a tummy ache and even get your body moving by doing some exercise. Cast The Pistachio Touch * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Lily (Luxy Banner) Just Desserts * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) Healthy Bodies * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) Song List The Pistachio Touch # The Barney Theme Song # The Pistachios Song # Just Can't Get Enough # Trying Something New # Best of Friends # A Friend Like You Barney Music Box Segment # Hickory Dickory Dock Just Desserts # Ring Around the Rosie # Have a Snack! # My Tummy # Snackin' on Healthy Food # The Yum Yum Song # Sweet Treats Medley: If All the Raindrops/Lookie! It's a Cookie!/The Muffin Man/Pat-a-Cake/I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream/Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # I Love You Barney Music Box Segment # Itsy Bitsy Spider Healthy Bodies # Exercise is Good for You # Move Your Body # Riding on a Bike # Run, Run in One Place # Snackin’ on Healthy Food # Growing Big and Tall # I Love You Trivia Edit * These three episodes are in the U.K. video were filmed in 2007. * In '''The Pistachio Touch, the four of these kids (Nathan, Rachel, Mei and Lily) are wearing the same clothes: ** Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * In Just Desserts, four of these kids (Ryan, Marcos, Amy and Megan) are wearing the same clothes: ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * In Healthy Bodies, four of these kids (Melanie, Amy, Megan and Ryan) are wearing the same clothes: ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * On the front cover of the U.K. DVD release, that shows Barney, BJ and Riff and 2 kids (Mei and Nathan) (from left and right) are wearing same clothes: ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name? * On the back cover of the U.K. DVD release, that shows Baby Bop and 2 kids (Amy and Marcos) are wears same clothes: ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. Category:Season 11 U.K. Episodes Released on Home Video